The Rescue
by PrettyBrinny
Summary: Percy and Annabeth leave their secret children at an orphanage to go on a quest to save the world. The two are lost in the process and it is up to their children, Emmy and Gil to rescue them. Friends, prophies, and love are in store for these young Heros.
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey guys, so I finally have begun a new story :) It isn't finished yet, but I want to see how it goes with the prolouge before I finish it. If it doesn't get good enough reviews I may just quit it since I have a very busy year ahead of me. I am also working on a Twilight fic, so that on top of my choir and school may be a bit much. I really like this story though, so I hope y'all do too! Thanks!**

**Prolouge**

**Annabeth POV**

We were running from more monsters than either Percy or I had dealt with in a long time. The reason for this was simple, sadly. We did as any other married couple had since the sacred institution was invented.

We had had children. A beautiful little girl name Emmeline Grace and a handsome son named Eustace Gilbert and they were 4 and 2 respectively. They had black hair, like their father, but it curled like mine. Their features were a mix, his nose, my mouth, and so forth. Emmy had Athena's eyes while small Gil had Poseidon's eyes.

And now, the monsters were after us. We had wondered before we had had them what they would be like. We were the first to our knowledge to have demigod children that weren't directly from the gods. They were still half god, thanks to Percy giving them a quarter and me giving them a quarter and the same goes for their human side. They were seemingly just as powerful as a normal demigod, if not more since they had the power of two gods and not just one.

A few weeks ago we had been at living happily in a cabin enclosed by the camp's magical boundaries. It was perfect seeing as we had nymphs who could watch the kids when Percy and I ventured into the mortal world for work, though for their safety, nobody but the nymphs knew of their existence. Not even Chiron or Grover. We figured when they were older we would introduce them to the Camp and their grandparents, but for now this was the safest way. I worked as an architect, though mainly from home and Percy was a marine biologist (you have no idea how long that degree had taken him) who worked in a research facility a few days a week.

Everything had taken a turn for the worse when Rachel had come up with a new prophesy.

_Four half-bloods of noble descent_

_Shall rescue the world once again_

_Two shall be captured_

_It is not how you think_

_Their trials will begin soon_

_Though remember it, they will not_

_Begin going south, then go to the land of the dead_

_But once again, Can you save what matters most_

_In the end?_

Chiron thought it meant me and Percy. Percy and I wanted to prevent our children from being captured if the information ever leaked, and that was why we were going to give them up. We had found a thoroughly human orphanage in Texas. We hoped it would be well hidden, but the only problem was going to be getting them there.

"Annabeth!" Percy called as the monster began gaining on us. "I'll hold them off. Get them to the safe house! Run!" I did as he said and grabbed little Gil from his arms.

"Come on, children," I said. "Please Zeus," I prayed. "Help us get your great-grandchildren to safety." Thunder boomed and rain began to pour down. He was helping mask our sent. I sent a wordless thanks up to him and continued to run.

"Mommy!" Emmy said as she was being all but dragged by me. "I don't want to run anymore!"

"We are almost there, baby," I soothed. "We don't have much farther to go." It was the truth. We had only minutes before I had to leave my babies. My beautiful babies were going to grow up without a mother.

I heard a monster's growl. Then, finally, I hit the main road. We weren't far now. Only a few more steps. I all but dragged a crying Emmy up the stairs and pounded on the door. A motherly woman opened the door.

"Yes?" the woman asked looking at me, bleeding, and my two children who were by this time sobbing.

"I am Anna Anaklusmos," Percy and I had decided to change the children's last name for their safety. We decided to name them after his trusty sword. "I am in grave danger. Please, I need you to take care of my kids. Me and my husband are in danger."

"Anna!" I heard Percy yell again. He came running out of the forest with Riptide thankfully put away, though I did see it in pen form in his hands.

"You two come on inside," the woman said. "We can sort this out."

"There isn't time, Ma'am," Percy said soaking wet by choice. He pulled out the plastic bag with all their information. "This has a debit card set up to an account to be used on them and them exclusively. It has their birth certificates, their social security cards, passports, everything. Also, there is a camp they must go to no later than Emmeline's 12th birthday. It is where we went and is important to their survival."

"The children have letters, photos, and extra clothes in their backpacks," I added close to tears. "Goodbye," I said to the lady.

"Emmy," Percy said getting down to her level. "Watch after Gil. Be safe and remember your mom and I love you." She nodded confused. We kissed the children on their cheeks while the stunned lady looked confused.

Percy and I grabbed hands and ran off into the night. "Is this really the right thing to do, Seaweed Brain?" I asked as we tried to escape.

"You're the Wise Girl," he answered back to me. "They will be fine and ours after this quest."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, thanks to the people who reviewed, it made me feel really great! :) This is the second chapter and I am editing this myself, so I apolgize for any spelling or grammar errors. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter One**

**Emmeline's POV**

"Emmy!" My good friend Max said coming up to me as fast as he could with his limp.

"Hey man!" I said as I slowed up to walk with him. "What's up?"

"Not much, though can you believe school is almost over?" He asked. He had seemed antsy the last couple of days. I was curious as to why.

"Yea, actually, I can," I said happily. "I can't wait to get back to the orphanage for the summer." I smiled at the thought.

Let me explain real fast. I am Emmeline Anaklusmos and I don't have any parents. The only person left for me in this world would be my younger brother Eustace, though he went by his shortened middle name, Gil. My parents had left us when we were four and two at Miss Yael's Home for Angels. They were apparently very young looking, around their early to mid 20's, and said they were in danger. Their names were Perry and Anna.

I had hoped for years for them to return, safe from danger and ready to take us back, but it had never happened. It was almost 8 years later and there hadn't been a word from them.

It was hard the first time Gil and I were separated. I was sent to a boarding school for troubled youths grades 6 to 8. It was my seventh school in my seven years of school. I had been kicked out of every school since kindergarten. It wasn't because I was dumb, I was very smart actually (though I did have dyslexia and ADHD), but because I always had some strange occurrence happen that wasn't my fault, but nobody ever believed me about that.

The same had happened to my brother who was in the fourth grade at another boarding school. Five schools in five years. I already knew I wasn't invited back for next year, and according to Gil, he wasn't either.

The only thing I was sad about was leaving my good friend Max. We weren't attracted to each other, but he was like the good friends everyone needs to have in their life. He had something wrong with his legs that made him walk funny. I was constantly helping him and protecting him. The poor boy was awkward and odd.

We shared our final class together and were walking quietly towards our final exam for the year. "Can we keep in touch?" I asked him, genuinely worried about losing my first friend (outside of Gil).

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a summer camp with me, you and Gil."

"We would love to!" I exclaimed thinking back on all the time me and my brother had wished we could be adopted or our parents would come back and we would be normal. Normal meant staying in a school for more than a year, going to summer camps and churches, having sleepovers and arguing with our parents. We, though, would never be normal.

"Do you think your Miss Yael would allow you to go?" Max asked skeptically.

"If she didn't we would come anyways," I replied. It wouldn't be the first time we had run away. We found, though, that we were always safer when we stayed at the orphanage. When we left weird things happened to us.

One time we had been chased by an old biker lady with wings. Another time we had seen a huge lion. Weird things always happened to us. A huge bull man had shown up at my school's carnival (though everyone said it was just a normal bull) and ran amuck. Somehow they always end up being my fault.

The next day Max was travelling on the bus back with me to the orphanage. We were currently in Louisiana and Gil and I lived in Texas about four hours away. The bus ride was uneventful, though I saw plenty of strange things out of the windows. I even thought I saw a centaur. The creatures all seemed to be watching me.

We arrived late that day and decided to go to his camp the next day. Gil was excited, but apprehensive when I told him.

"Your friend is weird," Gil complained to me when Max was downstairs talking to Miss Yael about going to his camp. I looked over at my brother and felt my heart melting for him. He was just a little younger than me, two years, but sometimes he acted like the older sibling. I could be impulsive and irresponsible, while Gil always thought and planned before action and was one of the most responsible ten year old child around. Even so, I was still his protector and never let anything bad happen to him if I could help it. And it was obvious we were siblings. As a matter of fact, we could have been twins. We were about the same height (short) and both had curly black hair, a barely tan skin tone, and too many freckles to count across our similar noses. Our only difference was our eyes. I had a strange grey color and he had a beautiful sea green color.

"So," I shot back as I looked at a zit forming on my chin in the mirror. "We're weird too. We both got expelled again and don't try and tell me you didn't see more weird animals on your bus ride home. I think this break will be needed. We need to get away from all this stress!"

"But what if they show up at the camp?" He asked sensibly. "Then what?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," I shot back. "Get packing. We are leaving early tomorrow."

"Fine," He grumbled and began grabbing his most precious possessions, the things that reminded us of our parents. He was in a weird mood and I knew that he wasn't going to be easy to deal with if he continued.

"You look healthy," I said feebly, trying to make conversation with my little brother.

"You don't," he replied bitingly. I knew it was true, I had lost a little weight, but I had had some trouble and missed a few meals recently after trying to run away. The weight could be regained (hopefully) with a few greasy camp meals. It really wasn't that bad, only around 15 pounds.

I sighed and grabbed a book from my unpacked bag. It was a book my parents had given me for my third birthday so long ago. It was a book about all the Greek myths, but for children. I struggled through it for a while (due to my dyslexia) before rolling over and going to bed, excited for the adventure of summer camp.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! The first two days of school have been rough, so I thought I would post and hope y'alls have been better :) Once again, I am editing this myself, I am sorry for any errors. I remembered this time to add a disclaimer... I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Emmeline's POV**

"Have you two ever been on a plane before?" Max asked as we were driven to the Houston airport.

"No," We chimed together. And it was true, I think. I remembered a little about our parents and one of the things they never did was get on a plane.

"I don't know if a plane is smart, per say," I said to Max as we drove closer and closer. "I have a bad feeling about the sky."

"I feel that too," Gil chimed in as his eyes darted around. His ADHD was really bad sometimes.

"The only other option is train," Max said soothingly. "I want to get there today." He was also looking nervous, and like he was hungry.

"Fine," I said as we watched the passing scenery. I fiddled with the irritating bump on my chin and wished I had a mirror. I wasn't vain and normally stayed away from the stupid things, but the sucker hurt. Of course, with a mirror I may have to see my teeth (which were crooked) and any other number of minor details wrong with my face. Like I said, I normally stayed away from mirrors.

We arrived at the airport and said goodbye to the driver. I found it weird that we didn't have an adult accompanying us any farther than the outside of the airport, but, then again, as orphans, I know better than most that there just aren't enough adults who like children out there.

We walked slightly behind an antsy Max up to the check-in counter. "Hi," he said as he smiled. "Three tickets to New York please."

"Do you care on what airline?" asked the old lady while smacking her gum.

"Olympus Airways," he replied. I had heard about that before. It was one of the nicest airlines around and very expensive.

"Max, we can't afford that," I whispered at him looking at the money in my purse. We had money that Miss Yael had taken from our meager accounts to pay for the summer. It totaled out at about $1,000. It should have been enough to get us there and back on a cheap airline with a few expenses.

"My treat," Max said to me with a smile. "I know the owners." All that went through my head at that point was, _Great, Max is loaded and we are probably going to some camp with a bunch of loaded snobs. _That thankfully wasn't the case.

The lady gave us seats on a plane that left pretty much as soon as we passed security. It was nice and posh, but I hated every second of it, as did Gil.

"Emmy?" Max asked as I clutched to my seat. "Are you okay?"

"I will be once we land!" I muttered through clenched teeth. Gil nodded his agreement. It sounded like Max then mumbled, _Definitely not Zeus's kids,_ but I was sure that he couldn't have said that. Our parents were Perry and Anna Anaklusmos according to our birth certificates, not Zeus.

The plane went through major turbulence and was stuck in the air for an extra hour during a horrific lightening storm. Gil and I were about ready to jump ship when we finally got word we were descending. Eventually, we landed and they allowed us to leave. We all but ran for the exit with our carry-ons. Once we were on solid ground Gil and I stopped shaking and began to laugh. We calmed down as Max ushered us urgently to the baggage claim area.

"I'm never flying again," Gil stated as we were waiting for our bags in baggage claim. "That was a nightmare."

"Agreed, lil bro," I laughed as our flight's bags started conveying around. We walked forward and grabbed our bags. We left the airport and began walking down the street.

"We need to hail a cab," Max said as we walked out onto the streets of New York City.

"Aren't your parent's going to come and get you?" I asked surprised at the lack of adults involved in this whole process. I had always had an adult responsible for me, even as an orphan I had had Miss Yael or a helper from the orphanage. This lack of supervision made me very nervous.

"No, we need to hail a cab," Max repeated. He walked to the edge of the street and raised his arm up. A cab came screeching over to us. "Can you take us to Farm Road 3.141? I'll tell you when to stop."

"Get in," was all the surly cab driver said in reply. We drove in a comfortable silence until at a seemingly random place Max told the driver to stop.

"You sure kid?" he asked sounding a little worried.

"My hundred dollars says I am sure," Max replied and I just gawked. Where did he get that kind of money and why were we in the middle of nowhere. Was he going to try and kill us?

"Okay kid," the man said greedily. We unpacked all our stuff and went to stand next to Max. The taxi sped away and left us utterly alone at the bottom of a hill.

"See that pine?" Max said looking at us. Gil and I nodded. There was something gold fluttering in the branches and what looked to be a big reptile curled around it. "Run there as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything." I looked at him like he was nuts, but did as he said.

I began to run and run, but running uphill to a tree in my state of body was no easy task. I was borderline unhealthy skinny, but I was very out of shape in terms of my stamina and muscles. I didn't do more than I had to to pass in P.E.

I began to run casually like I do at track, as did Gil and Max when suddenly we heard a growl. If anything could make you run 20 miles an hour uphill with a suitcase and carry-on, that could. Gil reached the tree first followed by me and the finally Max. I looked and saw a beautiful golden sheep skin hanging in the tree with an honest to god dragon guarding it. It was a terrifying sight to behold.

"Well, that went well," Max said somewhat proudly. "Follow me and we will get you two settled." He then began walking towards a large log cabin. We weren't following so he turned around and motioned us forward. Gil, always the gentleman, took my carry-on bag and began trekking after Max. Sometimes for only 10 the boy was so mature. I followed with an eerie feeling that life would never be the same again.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN-Hey guys! So sorry its been so long, but the semester has been crazy! If you don't know about the IB program, you should look it up lol, going for that diploma is like death if you are involved in a lot of stuff lol. I hope you enjoy this and I don't own the Percy Jackson books! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Three**

**Emmeline's POV**

"Welcome back, Max," a man in a wheelchair said to Max. "Who do you have here?" The man had a blanket covering his lower half. He had a beard and curly brown hair. Across the table was a fat, plump man with watery eyes. He wore a tiger print Hawaiian shirt and drank Diet Coke.

"Hello Chiron, Mr. D," Max said slightly bowing to them. "These are Emmeline Grace and Eustace Gilbert Anaklusmos. I found them in Texas. They don't know anything yet."

"Excuse me," I said annoyed. "Please don't talk about us like we aren't here. Now, first off, we go by Emmy and Gil, and secondly, what does he mean by 'found' us and what don't we know." Gil nodded his agreement.

"The rudeness!" the man Max had called Mr. D said indignantly. "I haven't seen the equal to that since Peter Johnson!"

"His name was Percy Jackson," Chiron said lazily. "And I'm sorry, children. Now, what do you know about Greek Mythology."

"You mean like Zeus, Hera, and Kronos?" Gil asked hesitantly his curious and smart side winning out. We both had a thirst for knowledge.

"Be careful with names," Chiron warned us as thunder rumbled. "Anyway, these myths, they are all true." I just stared at him unbelieving. "And one of them is your parent." I don't think I was capable of much by that point.

"Which one?" Gil asked, obviously still capable of speech.

"We're not sure, but you have to be claimed," Max said to us. "You see, a few years ago this half-blood, Percy Jackson, and him and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase saved the world. They are presumed dead now after they left for a quest about 8 years ago. It's a cool and tragic story and I'll tell you later, but anyway, they made all the gods swear to claim their children. You should be claimed soon." He waited and looked above our heads. "Anytime now."

I finally found my voice while Max, Chiron, and Mr. D stared at a space above our heads. "Hold up, you are trying to tell me that we are the children of a god and a mortal?"

"Yes," Mr. D said grumpily. "Now, quiet, one of our family members should be phoning in soon."

"Wait," Gil said with a light behind his eyes. "Are you Dionysus? The god of wine?"

"Of course child, I'm grounded my daddy dearest here," He snapped. "Alright, somebody has some explaining to do."

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken," I said as politely as possible, but Gil interrupted me.

"Are you the Chiron who trained Hercules?" He was getting a kick out of this.

"Yes, yes," Chiron said looking worried. "Are you sure they aren't mortals like Rachel, Max?"

"No, they have had monsters stalking them. They are powerful, I just know it!" but even Max seemed to be doubting himself.

"May I talk now?" I asked sarcastically. They all looked at me and Gil rolled his eyes. "Thanks, as I was trying to say, Max must have been mistaken." I grabbed my carry-on from the floor where Gil had set it when I wasn't paying attention. Pulling out the waterproof envelope. I handed it over to Chiron. "This was given with us when we were dropped off at the orphanage. Also in there are a few pictures of my parents with me and Gil."

Chiron was watching me as he pulled out our birth certificates. "Perry and Anna Anaklusmos are the mother and father." He seemed confused so he dug around in the bag for a picture. He pulled one out that looked like it was done in a professional studio.

It was always one of my favorites. My father's sea green eyes and my mother's crystal gray eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled at Gil and me as I gave him a big kiss on his cheek. Gil's face was scrunched up in adorable disgust from the slobber of a toddler kiss. The date was only a few weeks before we entered the orphanage. Our last family photo.

"Oh my gods…" Chiron muttered. "Those are Percy and Annabeth."

"No," I said slowly. "Those are my parents, Perry and Anna A-" but I was cut off.

"Don't you get it?" Mr. D said. "Chiron thinks you two are those two hero's children."

"Is there a way to prove it?" Max asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure, but they do seem a fair mix of the two gods' distinguishing traits." Chiron then began to analyze us. "Poseidon's eyes on Gil along with the skin and hair color on both of them. Athena shines through the curls and Emmy's eye color."

"Our grandparents are Athena and Poseidon?" Gil said happily. "That is awesome!" He was smiling so much it was a little contagious. I gave him a small smile when he turned to look at me.

"So we are the grandchildren of two gods? What does that make us? Are we unique?" I asked quickly. "And you never explained what Max meant by he 'found' us."

"I'll begin with the easiest one first. Yes, Max found you because his job is to find demigods in schools. He is a satyr. You know, like half goat, half human?" This was getting to be too much.

"I'm ignoring that for right now," I said upset. "Can you please just finish answering?"

"Sure, my dear. Yes, you are the grandchildren, if we are correct. No, there is another boy out there like you. His name is Leo di Angelo and he is 13. His parents are children of Hades and Demeter."

"Don't forget about my dear sister's child." Mr. D said bitterly. "And the three of the Ares and Hermes brats."

"Oh, yes, Thalia did have a daughter, didn't she," Chiron pondered. "Named her after her sister, Eris. She is 9. That was a very scandalous time."

"Why?" Gil asked wanting in on all the gossip.

"Thalia was pledged to be a maiden forever." Chiron explained. "She had sworn off men, but, well, her and an Apollo boy and 9 months later Eris was born."

"And the other three?" I asked not really caring for the gossip from the adults. (The children always seemed to know about it more than the adults did.)

"Clarisse and Chris's children. They are Claire who is 14, Malkom who is 11, and little Marissa who is 4. Clarisse and Chris live at camp, so the children are with them until the summer session begins.

"Where are we gonna stay? Are we going to Greece on a field trip, or what?" Gil gushed.

"Okay," Chiron said smiling. "Max, please show them the orientation video." Then he turned to us. "This should explain the rest. I'll take you to your cabin later."


End file.
